


Just for one night

by TheWeirdDane



Series: Monster fucking [24]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Being Walked In On, Blood, Consensual Non-Consent, Consensual Somnophilia, Cunnilingus, Derogatory Language, Doggy Style, F/M, Feral Behavior, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Knotting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Somnophilia, Xenophilia, for like one single line but still, if you like squint - Freeform, police kink, the somnophilia is at least a hundred per cent consensual - this is very important!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2020-08-10 14:16:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20136823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdDane/pseuds/TheWeirdDane
Summary: You're sort of dating this sort of awkward, but loving turian, and he indulges you in some C-Sec/convict play that you always knew you needed. You just never knew how BADLY you needed it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for a request over at my monster blog, monsterfucker-mcgee.tumblr.com  
Cum say hi!

_It was just for one night._

That’s what you kept telling yourself. Yet this little encounter made it the fifth or sixth time you had met up with Tivius Lintis. He was a turian, and while turian-human relationships weren’t _that_ rare, it still wasn’t something that many people approved of.

So, it remained a secret from your friends and family, just like his family and friends didn’t know of your nightly activities.

There was a knock on your door, and immediately, your body started buzzing. You couldn’t hide the grin breaching your face, and it didn’t falter when you opened the door and saw a _very_ handsome turian stand there. He was dressed in heavy armor in blue-grey colors, and a holster was slung around his thigh. There was a gun in it, and a shiver crawled down your spine.

“Can I help you, officer?” you asked, voice unnecessarily sultry, and stepped back as he took a few steps forward to enter your apartment.

“I’m officer Lintis from C-Sec,” he announced, loud and clear, while not taking his eyes off you, “and I’m here to arrest you.”

_God, _his voice was _so hot_.

You feigned surprise and backed further away while holding your hands in the air.

“Arrest me? For what, sir?” His mandibles flared slightly, and you knew he was finding it all very exciting. It apparently wasn’t often that a turian C-Sec officer could find a human mate who would agree to a little police-convict play. But for you - _oh_ what it did to you. You could already feel the effects of this play; your heart was beating faster. Your hands were beginning to perspire. You wiped them in your pants, and the second you lowered your hands, officer Lintis pointed the handgun at you.

“Hands in the air,” he ordered and walked towards you, one hand holding the handgun while the other had grabbed a set of handcuffs. Your heart skipped a beat, and a soft sound threatened to ruin the play. You had been instructed to act like a convict unless either of you used the safe word or gesture.

You threw your hands in the air and looked at him with a hunger you couldn’t possibly hide, and in the next second, you had been wrestled onto the couch while he cuffed your hands together.

“What are you even arresting me _for_?” you asked again, managing to warp the words into a snarl, and turned your head to look at him. He looked as eager and hungry for you as you felt.

Lintis didn’t answer your question, but simply started reciting your rights while manhandling you up against the wall, pressing your hands against the small of your back. However, that wasn’t the only thing you felt pressing against you. As he leaned against you to squish you against the wall, you _definitely_ felt something press against the cleft of your ass.

There was a heated second in which neither of you said anything. Then he broke the silence while leaning forward to practically purr into your ear.

“I could, of course, state in the report that I came by and you weren’t here.” Heavens, _that voice_! You hesitated for a few seconds, a dramatic pause, before replying.

“And what would I have to do for you to let me go?” You turned your head just in time to catch him glimpsing into the bedroom. You scoffed.

“You must be out of your mind.”

He shrugged.

“Suit yourself.”

Lintis began pushing you towards the door, and it was when he opened it that you caved. You pushed your feet into the floor and refused to be led outside. People who went by stared at you, and you blushed furiously. You were in your underwear; you hadn’t planned for him to open the door like this!

“Okay, okay okay okay,” you hissed and pushed back against Lintis. You didn’t need to look at him to know that his mandibles moved in that special way that was the equivalent of a smirk. You could practically _feel_ it.

“Okay what?”

“Close the goddamn door, or I won’t tell you jack shit.” Lintis watched you for a second and a half before closing the door. He let go of you and crossed his unusually beefy arms over his chest.

Faking a sudden wave of shyness, you looked around the apartment. It was one room, with separate kitchen and bathroom, meaning that you could easily cast a glimpse into the bedroom that was shielded by a semi-transparent screen. There was a big bed with white sheets, duvet, and pillows.

“Well?”

“Promise that, if we have sex, then you won’t arrest me?”

“That’s a promise.”

“And you won’t make someone else do it, either?”

“That’s not a promise.” He sounded way too smug.

“If that’s as good as it gets, then I’m willing to strike a deal,” you sighed. Lintis looked extraordinarily happy and pleased with this little ‘change of mind’.

“Then get moving,” he barked and shoved you towards the bed. You stumbled forward and scowled at the floor while silently feeling incredibly gleeful. The handcuffs dug into your wrists, and you wriggled your fingers, something that Lintis noticed.

“Is there a problem?” he asked, and the amusement was clear in his voice, practically dripping with it.

“Fingers a bit numb,” you lied and turned your head to look at him as you reached the bed. He grinned as well as he could, his mandibles flaring a bit to the sides and showing off his needle-sharp teeth. A cold shiver raced down your spine and made you jerk.

“Too bad.” He now sounded indifferent, and he shoved you forwards onto the bed where you fell on your stomach, legs flailing about and hands remaining on the small of your back.

“Fucking dirty cop,” you spat at your pillow and brought your legs together, fully well knowing that Lintis could - and would - spread them again in the blink of an eye. He was, after all, so much stronger than you, and this was part of why you had fallen for him.

“You’re the one striking up a deal with me instead of serving the time.” You couldn’t really argue with that, and so, you kept your mouth shut. The bed dipped as Lintis got onto it, and then he was above you, his gloved talons working the handcuffs. They opened with a soft click. You groaned softly and lifted your hands to grab the pillow.

Lintis put the gun on the nightstand with a soft thud that still managed to reflect the heaviness of the weapon. Your gaze was drawn to it. Lintis noticed and refreshed the most important rule of your play, breaking character for only the amount of time it took to do so.

“If you feel like it’s necessary, reach for the gun, and I will stop immediately. Are we clear?” His voice had taken on a deeper pitch, the closest to soft and loving he could do. He wasn’t yet used to the nature of this relationship, you knew that. But he was doing one hell of a job.

“We’re clear,” you said, your voice momentarily brimming over with warmth and affection. You couldn’t see it, but you knew that he nodded.

Then he grabbed your ankles and pulled your legs open. A mewl escaped you, and you buried your face in the pillows for a second or two before resting your cheek against the soft fabric. The smooth leather of the gloves squeezed your ankles before sliding up your shin, past your knee, up to your inner thigh and up to where you needed it the most - and then he stopped.

You let out an exasperated whine and turned your head to look at him, saw his mandibles flare wildly. The dipshit was toying with you.

“Are you going to fuck me or not?” you asked, forcing something akin to anger into your voice even though it was the last emotion you felt.

“I am,” he replied, voice dark and rough and oh so heavenly, “but not without a little playtime first.”

“If you don’t get it over with right now, I _will_ call your supervisor and---”

“And what? Admit to manipulating a cop on duty?”

“_Me,_ manipulating? You’re the one who suggested this!” You turned your head again, blushing a bright red, but Lintis looked as smug and self-confident as ever. You had to admit it was a good look on him. Lintis leaned in close to purr against your ear.

“My supervisor doesn’t have to know that. Who do you think she’ll believe - me, a good and well-respected cop, or you, a scummy criminal?” Your hips bucked against the mattress, and despite your best attempts, you couldn’t hold back a wanton moan.

“See? You even like it, so I don’t see why you’re making such a big fuss about it,” he said, and his voice was dripping with amusement. Your blush deepened, and you hid your face in the pillow again.

“Just get on with it,” you grumbled. As if finally taking you seriously, Lintis stroked his talons against your cunt, and you gasped, pushed back against him. He grabbed your hip firmly with his other hand and kept you in place as he let his talons slide through your folds. You mewled pathetically and spread your legs wider, opening yourself for him. He let out an appreciative growl and, whether it was to praise you for your obedience or if it was by accident, he touched your clit and made you gasp and jerk.

Now definitely on purpose, Lintis kept touching your clit. It made shivers race down your spine, and you couldn’t deny the pathetic whines building up in your throat and tumbling past your lips.

Lintis chuckled darkly and pulled back. You were about to cuss him out when you felt his amazingly dexterous tongue against your cunt, and you moaned - a loud and wanton sound. Lintis hummed against you, and your fingers curled harder in the pillow. You had to fight yourself to not utter another depraved sound, but you failed when Lintis shoved his tongue inside you and started thrusting.

You made such a pathetic, needy, garbled noise that it astounded even you. With his entire tongue in your cunt, it curled and coiled and rubbed against you _just right_, and you couldn’t help a weak sob.

Just as you felt the pleasure spike, Lintis pulled back and out, leaning up over you.

“I think that’s enough preparation for a scummy criminal like you,” he purred next to your ear before he loomed over your smaller figure, one claw curling in the pillow next to your head while the other grabbed his cock and brought it to your cunt.

“Ready?”

“F-Fuck off,” you panted, little more than a breath of air.

“Not a chance,” he murmured… and slammed into you.

He filled you immediately, his cock massive and littered with ridges and knobs that rubbed against you _oh so perfectly_. Lintis growled, a deep and guttural sound that made your heart flutter and knees weak - good thing you were already on the bed. When he bottomed out within you, it was like being torn in two, but in a good way. Your cunt was filled and stretched to its limit, but Lintis had the audacity to not move. Instead, he just ground against you, hissing slightly and gripping your hips tightly.

There would be marks after those talons, for sure. Especially when they started digging into your flesh, drawing blood. It wasn’t unpleasant - hell no, it was the exact opposite. It felt so fucking good, and you wanted to tell Lintis to go for it, you weren’t a doll or made of glass, he could be as rough as he wanted - but that would break the illusion, ruin the game.

So, you remained quiet and tried to pretend you didn’t like it. But your wanton moans and slick, dripping cunt told another story - a story of a filthy whore who loved turian cock.

Lintis started out gentle enough, pulling almost all the way out before pushing deep inside again. But as the minutes ticked by, the rhythm sped up, and beside becoming faster, the thrusts also got harder and deeper. Lintis’ talons gripped you tighter, dragging over your flesh and smearing blood everywhere while also creating new wounds, however small and insignificant they might seem.

It didn’t take long before he fucked you roughly, each thrust echoing in the room as his scales slammed against your ass. However, there seemed to be a small change in him - he would usually stroke your hair or call you some sweet pet name, but now, there was only roughness and deep, almost painful thrusts. It could be part of the game, but you had a nagging feeling that that wasn’t the whole truth.

While slamming so wonderfully hard and deep into you, Lintis snarled low in his throat and leaned in over you, covering your body with his much bigger and stronger frame, his teeth nibbling at your shoulder before full-on biting you.

“H-Hey!” you exclaimed on a shaky gasp. This wasn’t part of the game - they hadn’t agreed that Lintis could leave marks like that. You had a reputation to maintain, and bitemarks that were very clearly from a turian wouldn’t exactly be the best for that. 

But Lintis didn’t seem to listen. He instead kept pounding you, his teeth sinking deeper into your shoulder and drawing copious amounts of blood that ran down both the front and back of your body. His cock rammed into you and made you cry out. You writhed and squirmed, starting to wonder if maybe this had gone out of control - Lintis wasn’t behaving like usual. He was being rougher than he normally would.

Not that you minded - in fact, you loved it - but it was worrisome.

“A-Are you okay?” you whispered and tried turning your head, but before you got very far, a claw was in your hair and pressed your head against the pillow. The action made you moan loudly and your cunt convulse and clench tightly around the cock.

“You’re--- you’re kinda wor-worrying me,” you continued, little more than a whisper. Lintis pulled back, and the air breathed over the many wounds that emanated from his teeth.

“Quiet, _whore_,” he growled by your ear, and there was an edge to his voice, a deep, dark, dangerous edge that made you even hornier, if that was possible. You gasped and moaned, pushing back against what was clearly a feral turian.

His talons dug into your hips where they drew more blood, and Lintis continued thrusting into you with incredible force. The sounds resonated within the small apartment, and it didn’t take long before there was a loud knocking from your neighbors.

“Quiet down, you animals!” they screamed, but it only made you let out a breathless giggle as Lintis seemed _spurred on_ by the comment, fucking you harder and faster.

You were so close to the edge that tears formed in your eyes when Lintis came. He thrust deep and fast for a few seconds before his claws tightened on your hips, and he bit down on your other shoulder - hard - and blood spilled out between his teeth. His rough pelvis pushed against you a few more times, and then he stilled, his hips resting against you, and his hot, sticky cum flooded your cunt. You were certain that the tip of his cock was pressing against your cervix, squirting cum directly into your womb. As this happened, you felt the base of his cock swell and grow until it was almost _uncomfortably_ big.

You gasped and writhed, whimpering loudly. He filled you with cum and only let go of your hips and shoulder when he was completely spent. His breath rolled over the bitemarks and made you shudder, grinding against you and making his knot push and press against your g-spot. The amount of pleasure this gesture made you feel was _unreal_, and it was what eventually made you come undone. 

You screamed out your pleasure and came harder than you could remember having done in a while, cunt convulsing and pulsating around his cock and knot. He growled, a deep and pleased sound, and licked over the bloody wounds in your shoulder.

You shuddered and moaned loudly, desperately pushing back against Lintis. The euphoria lasted not nearly long enough. The knot was still very big when you came down from your high, and you were still panting.

Lintis made soft, breathy sounds and kept licking your wounds. It didn’t take long before he gingerly laid you both down on your sides and wrapped his muscular arms around you, pulling you as close as possible.

“I don’t… think that you licking the wounds is very hygienic,” you whispered and chuckled softly, and Lintis let out a low grumble that you had learned to interpret as a quiet laugh.

“I’ll do what I want, little miss.” You laughed quietly and reached around to stroke the back of his head.

“Right, right, my bad.”

You laid like that for a little while, waiting for his knot to deflate.

“What made you go feral? I have never experienced that before.”

Lintis grumbled again and buried his face in the back of your neck.

“I suppose this was just… phenomenal. I could smell your pheromones and arousal like never before, and your cunt has never felt better, more welcoming and inviting. This C-Sec thing really gets you going, hmm?”

You blushed but still nodded. There was silence between you for a couple of minutes before his knot went down, and he slipped out, his cock quickly withdrawing into his body. Lintis leaned in and pressed his mandible against your face, the equivalent of kissing your cheek. You smiled widely and turned your head to kiss him back.

“Want to shower together? It saves water,” he murmured.

“And look some more at your mug? Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like many other turians, Tivius Lintis has a hard time dealing with his emotions. He does, however, learn to deal with them, thanks to his wonderful play partner, whom he desperately wishes would be his romantic partner as well. Whatever shall become of them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, here's a second chapter thanks to a lovely anon over on my monsterblog, monsterfucker-mcgee.tumblr.com! Cum say hi :D  
I also want to warn y'all - I wrote this in the span of like 6-8 hours, in the middle of the night, high on caffeine and sleep deprivation. So, y'know, if there are mistakes, that would be why.

Tivius Lintis was not good with emotions, be they his own or others’. He would prefer if he never had to encounter or work with them. In his line of work, he heard many sob stories about how he should let the convict go, they had _ children _ to feed, a _ family _ to take care of. They always had a reason why he shouldn’t arrest them, and Tivius always had to weigh their words and judge their reason, trying to determine if letting them go was the right thing to do. 

Tivius had never had a serious, long-term relationship, which was most likely due to his emotional constipation. Sure, he had had sexual encounters with others, some he had even considered dating, but he never knew how to approach the subject. 

Thus, he never did, never had. 

And thus, he was still single, despite having reached an age where it was expected of him to have a mate. His friends expected it, _ he _ expected it, his parents expected it... and that was really the worst part. 

Tivius hated disappointing his parents - they might be slightly rough around the edges at times and might demand things from him that others would deem unfair, but Tivius liked them nonetheless. They were kind and sweet and forgiving whenever he cocked up. But this, being expected to have a partner... that was something he also wished for himself, and in some bizarre way, this meant that it hurt extra much that his parents were disappointed. 

Which he didn’t even know if they were. He just knew that they expected a partner. 

And yet, for all he claimed not to _ feel _ things, he had to admit there was a certain someone who had caught his heart. 

The object of his affection was currently sitting on his bed, stretching her long, lithe body while he got the warm water running. Then they took a shower. Long and scalding hot and wasting more than a fair bit of water in the process. 

So much for saving water by showering together. 

When they were all done, skin flushed red and patted dry, they got dressed and shared a long, lazy kiss before she took off. Seeing her go sent a light stab of pain through his heart, and he found himself sighing deeply once the door had closed behind her. She smelled amazing. Her own natural pheromones, and his scent and soap all over her.

What wasn’t there to love? 

Tivius mentally scolded himself - he couldn’t fall in love with a human! It might be that everyone - be they humans or turians or salarians or any other species - was getting more relaxed about human-alien relationships, but still far from everybody accepted it. And Tivius had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that his parents belonged in that ‘everybody’ category. 

Life was hard for a single turian, huh?

But while Tivius might play a fool at times, he was far from it. He knew how to court women, had seen countless videos on the intergalactic network. Most of said videos had ended in a mating ritual, but a lot of them also ended with the human woman and partner just being happy together. And _ that _ was what Tivius wanted. He felt silly for it, but also knew that he couldn’t force himself to feel any other way. 

He was wired the way he was, and that was not his fault. How could he _ not _ fall in love with this beautiful, human woman who gave him so much affection, giving her body to him on not one, not two, but multiple occasions? Her appearance was stunning, her personality more so. Granted, they hadn’t talked much, but he knew _ some _ things about her. Like the fact that she hated driving, and that her favourite restaurant catered to mainly turians, which struck him as odd. But he wasn’t one to judge her for liking turian food. It was mostly meager meat, and he knew she liked meat and protein. She worked out quite often, he remembered her telling him one evening, and her body needed all the protein it could get to build muscle. 

Tivius sighed fondly and trotted back to the small couch in his living room, plopped down and stared out the massive window allowing in much of the artificial sunlight but also allowing for an absolutely gorgeous view of the city. It was bustling with life, sleek and top-modern cars whistling by overhead the many creatures walking the streets. 

He wanted to take her out to dinner. A real, nice, proper dinner. With candlelight and roses in a small vase. Plenty of wine, but not enough to whisk away the memories of a, hopefully, wonderful evening in his company. Maybe with a movie afterwards? They could probably get a seat in the back and make out every now and then. 

Yes. Yes, that sounded quite nice, if he ought to say so himself. 

It was with a rapidly pounding heart that he turned on his computer and flicked through the many open programs. Finally finding the instant messaging app, he began working on a message to her. He hoped desperately that it wouldn’t come across as too eager, desperate or, somehow, like he was a lonely loser.

_ Hey, _

_ I hope you enjoyed our little session today, even if it was less heavy than usual. Do let me know if you need anything, please? _

_ I was wondering if I could perhaps interest you in a dinner, possibly followed by a movie. We could meet up at my place first, chat a bit. We could go to that restaurant you like so much. I’ll pay, of course, so don’t worry about the financial aspect. _

_ I hope you’ll indulge a silly turian, and in that case I look forward to your company. _

_ Yours truly, _ _   
_ _ Tivius _

He read it over a, frankly, ridiculous amount of times before he forced himself to just press the little ‘send’ button already. And of course, right when he did, his heart was beating _ so _fast, lodged somewhere near or in his throat. 

Turning off the screen but turning on notifications for his Omni-tool, he moved back to the couch and tried to relax. 

Five minutes later, he was up and about, pacing the living room and fluffing the pillows and tugging the small coffee table a few inches closer to the couch. He went to the kitchen and did the few dishes he could find that weren’t already immaculately clean and neatly piled in the cabinets. He made the bed, sorted the towels in the bathroom. Steadily, his heartbeat returned to normal, and his heart seemed to sink back into his chest.

But the moment his Omni-tool pinged with a notification, he stopped dead in his tracks and stared at the small screen. Once he had gotten his spiking heart rate somewhat under control, he took a deep breath and opened the instant messaging app holding a new message for him.

_ Hey sexy ;) _

_ Thank you for today, it was amaaaazing! I’ll let you know if something comes up, and you be sure to do the same, yeah? _

_ I would love to join you for dinner and a movie! That sounds rad. Do you know what you wanna watch? I’m good with whatever. I’ll pay my share, so don’t _ you _ worry about that. _ _   
_ _ I’m free the upcoming weekend, so just hit me up when you’ve found a time and movie. _

_ Yours truly, _ _   
_ _ xoxo _

All of a sudden, Tivius’ heart felt two sizes too small and not big enough to contain the warm, bubbly feeling in his chest. He read the message over and over again, making sure to read it in every possible tone before he finally plopped down on the couch again, letting out a deep exhale of relief. 

Maybe she was into him as well? Maybe as much as he was into her? 

He fired back a quick message. 

_ I’ll let you know, yes. It’s a date, then! I’ll find a movie and get us a table. See you!_

* * *

The week _ dragged by _, much slower than it had any right to. Tivius got through it only because of the date at the end of the week. Had it not been for that, he might very well have perished. 

Monday began, as it always did, with a bunch of paperwork and a morning meeting concerning the week’s tasks and expected crime numbers based on previous data and events currently happening in the city. Evening patrol was assigned to Tivius and a couple of other turians. It was fairly standard - they came across nothing unusual. They checked out the same bars and clubs, doing their best to hunt down and put a stop to illegal activities. But that night, they didn’t find anything. 

Tuesday rolled around, and Tivius was stuck behind his desk filling out, filing, and archiving reports, as per usual. He didn’t mind Tuesdays, but he preferred the days where he was out walking the streets. 

Wednesday came about and was pretty ordinary. Nothing exciting happened, and Tivius used most of the day standing around and drinking turian-adjusted coffee. 

When it got to Thursday, he began growing restless. He could practically _ taste _ the dinner and movie already. But he still had to fight through the day and sleep one more time before he could even _ begin _ preparing. 

On Friday, he downed entirely too much turian-adjusted coffee and became a buzzing, fidgeting mess. His colleagues teased him endlessly - he had made the mistake of telling them about his date, and now they wouldn’t shut up.

“Tivius got a da-ate,” they said in sing-song voices whenever he entered a room, or just whenever he passed by them. He might have blushed every time, which just spurred them on. 

But it _ finally _ became Saturday, and Tivius woke up even before his alarm went off. He sat up as if pulled by a wire and checked his Omni-tool. There was a message waiting for him. 

_ Hey big boy ;) _

_ So, tonight’s the night! Hope you’re ready. What’s the dress code? _

Being someone who planned way ahead and thought about everything, even to a fault, Tivius had an answer prepared.

_ I would like to see you in a dress, but most of all, I want you to feel comfortable in whichever you choose to wear. If it helps, I’ll be wearing a suit. _

A minute after he had sent the message, he got a reply, and he checked it, his heart beating rapidly.

_ What colour? I have to colour coordinate! _

His mandibles twitched and flared in a turian smirk as he tapped the holographic buttons. Warmth spread throughout his body. 

_ I can send you a picture, if you’d like? _

_ Hell yeah!!! _ came her reply not even a full minute after his. 

With warmth in his chest and a spring to his steps, he bounded into his bedroom and opened his closet. He had two suits - one fit for casual outings, and one fit for proper dates. He picked out the latter and slowly put it on, relishing the way the soft fabric slid over his hide. Tivius loved wearing suits - he felt so elegant and fancy and like he was weirdly powerful, and he knew for a fact that he wasn’t the only one feeling that way. Wherever he walked outside in his proper-date-suit, humans and aliens alike turned their heads to get a better look at him. 

Tivius watched himself in the mirror on the inside of the closet door, twisting this way and that to get into a position that would properly show off the suit. But, as he found the _ perfect _ position to show off, he got an idea - an idea that would probably tease his - hopefully - to-be partner. Instead of taking a full-body picture to show himself off completely, he took one that showed his head and the upper part of his carapace. Just enough that she would be able to see the intricate floral swirls and the deep burgundy of his suit, and thus know how to colour coordinate. 

What she _ wouldn’t _ be able to see was the way it hugged his form so elegantly and perfectly, how it made his narrow waist seem even smaller, his legs and spurs longer, his chest broader and his carapace bigger. When he flashed a grin, mandibles flaring and pulling away from his face, his white teeth clashed beautifully with the deep colours of the suit. 

Under the suit jacket, he wore a vest of the same colour and the same pattern, complete with three golden buttons. His tie was dark blue, and the shirt, crisp and tight over his strong, athletic body, was white. 

He hoped she would like it.

He sent off the picture with the caption, “_ That’s all you get... for now” _. 

This time, it took her almost twenty minutes to respond, and he was just starting to anxiously think he had cocked up when a notification made his Omni-tool buzz faintly. He hurried to open it, only to bark out a shrill laugh when he saw her reply. 

_ You _ big _ tease ;) _

Oh, she didn’t know _ half _ of it. A heated shiver ran down his spine, and he couldn’t help a warm smile as he gazed at her profile picture. 

He couldn’t wait to see her tonight. 

The entire day was spent fluffing pillows and scrubbing already clean surfaces, anxiously checking the time every five minutes. 

When the artificial sun finally went down, Tivius was in his suit again and had slung a long, grey coat over his carapace. He was about to open the door when there was a knocking on it. Naturally, he opened it with bated breath, his heart beating so fast it nearly made him queasy. 

The view of _ her _ made his racing heart skip a beat or two. 

She was wearing an absolutely stunning dress that _ seriously _complemented her slim figure. It was a deep red colour, almost the same as his suit, and the top was adorned with silver beads forming flowers and endlessly pretty swirly patterns. It was an off-shoulder kind of dress, baring her shoulders, and Tivius swore to the Spirits that he had never seen such perfect shoulders. They were slender and connected to her long, elegant neck in a way that almost made his mouth water. 

Her neck still carried few traces of the bitemarks he had left there last time, and it made a giddy sort of warmth sprout in his chest. 

Where her waist was the narrowest, her figure was wrapped with a ribbon which formed a bow on her stomach. From the waist down, it was all tull, but not tastelessly so. It was lavish, elegant, and the fabric fell in beautiful cascades down to her feet, longer in the back than in the front where it reached to her knees. Her feet were dressed in silver stilettos, making her a good few inches taller than usual. This didn’t bother Tivius in the slightest - he was pretty tall and wouldn’t feel emasculated by her new height. When he really focused on them, he noticed that the straps around her ankles and over her toes sparkled. 

Finally tearing his gaze from her beautiful body to her _ gorgeous _face, he couldn’t help but smile warmly. Smile as turians did, anyway, with his mandibles drawing back and granting her a view of pointy predator teeth. She was wearing makeup. Something she didn’t typically do. Her eyes were framed by black eyeliner, winged, and her lips were coloured in a rich, deep red tone. On her cheeks, a very faint dusting of rouge that helped her pale complexion. 

Tivius didn’t know if it was on purpose, but he could have sworn she had done something to her jawline and cheekbones - they looked sharper than ever, like they could cut even his strong, protective hide, and it stole his breath away. 

And then, only then, did she smile, and he could once more have sworn that she had whitened her teeth. Or had they always been this white? 

His knees grew weak, and Tivius leaned against the doorframe, hoping it wasn’t obvious that he leaned for support rather than to look casual. 

But if her ogling was anything to go by, _ he _ looked quite dashing as well. She seemed to have dropped her jaw, and her gaze travelled eagerly, _ hungrily _, from his face and fringe, down over his chest and body. 

She _ curtsied _ , and now it was time for Tivius’ jaw to drop. He had never seen her do that before. She was usually not very formal. But then again, they hadn’t really _ done _ formal stuff together before, so it made sense. In one hand, she clutched a small and silver, rectangular clutch - Tivius was pretty sure it was called a clutch - and in the other, she carried a silver bolero. 

She looked up at him from beneath long, black lashes, a delicious smile growing on her gorgeous, full lips. Her scent was everywhere and completely overwhelmed him. He inhaled deeply and let the smell of her wash over him, like the ocean lapping at the sandy shore. He could smell that she was already aroused. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes a sliver and, upon exhaling, opened them again to look at her. 

“You look ravishing,” he murmured, and while he certainly didn’t _ intend _for his voice to be so low and sultry, that was how it came out nonetheless. She chuckled softly, and the faintest hint of a blush spread over her cheeks. 

“Have you looked into a mirror today? Because I’m sure you’d find quite a dapper turian looking back at you.” Her voice was smooth and gentle, embodying spring and sunshine. 

Tivius would never get tired of it - it made warmth sprout in his chest, and he felt his mandibles flare and twitch in a turian smile that radiated fondness. 

“Do you want to come inside for a chat?” he offered and stepped to the side. She shook her head, her long ponytail swishing from side to side. 

“I want to _ eat _, I am starving,” she purred and looked him over again, hunger very clear in her eyes. Although, not the kind of hunger that could be quelled by actual food. 

“Then I suggest we get going,” he said and took a step forward to get out of his apartment, closing and locking the door behind him. “Put on your bolero, darling, lest you catch a cold.” 

She hummed in response, and he helped her put on the bolero. Touching her arms, her soft and pale skin - it nearly did him in. The breath hitched in his throat, and his talons lingered on her shoulders before he let go of the fabric with a quiet sigh. 

They flagged down a cab and got to the city centre. Seeing as it was a Saturday evening, the city centre was already bustling even though it was only six o’clock. 

But they made it through the throngs of humans and aliens and arrived at restaurant Silver Fish in good time. Tivius supplied his name to the bouncer, and they were let in. 

The restaurant was part of a bigger hotel franchise and was situated on the top floor of the huge skyscraper. From here, they had the most perfect view - the gleaming lights from apartments and passing cars, the darkness of the sky combined with the silver light from the moon and stars, the low hum of soft piano music emanating from somewhere within the room.

It was quite a sizable room - easy to get lost if it hadn’t been for the helpful waiters and waitresses who guided them to their table. All the while, Tivius’ date hadn’t said a word. She simply gawked at the tables, at the walls, the ceiling. When they got to their table, Tivius even caught her looking at herself in the silver spoon. 

“I can see myself in this,” she whispered and turned her head from side to side, bemused and wondrous. Tivius’ mandibles flared slightly in a warm smile. “Is it real silver, you think?” He nodded. She continued to marvel at the silver cutlery and snowwhite plates. 

It didn’t take long before an asari waitress came over with the menus and a genuinely cheerful and bubbly smile. They thanked her and sent each other a warm look before diving into the leather-bound menu. 

Tivius already knew what he wanted - he didn’t come here often, but turian food was pretty much the same everywhere. There wasn’t the greatest variety in restaurants. But he pretended to ponder the choices nonetheless. If nothing else, then just so it wouldn’t be so awkward for his date to scan the pages for something she would like and could digest without too much trouble. 

It took Tivius exactly two minutes to get too eager, and he placed his hand on the table, attempting to make it look nonchalant and no doubt failing spectacularly. She glanced at it over the top of her menu and, with a fond smile, put her hand on top of his. Butterflies appeared in his stomach, and his intestines seemed to twist themselves into a tight knot. 

He turned his hand so that his talons could cup hers in a gentle squeeze. 

It took her another minute to decide on a dish, but Tivius didn’t mind. He wasn’t in a rush. The movie was much later in the evening - they had plenty of time. 

The same asari came over to them, smiling and ready to note down their order. 

“Excellent choice, both of you,” she said, nodded to both of them, and left, presumably to hand the order to the chef. Nothing that Tivius cared about, really. 

All that he cared about was the beautiful human in front of him. He wanted to tell her how good she looked, how she made his heart soar. 

But how to go about it? He couldn’t say that she looked gorgeous _ today _ \- that would imply that she looked hideous the rest of the time. He couldn’t say anything that was over-the-top - that would probably scare her away or make him seem desperate, which would probably _ also _ scare her away.

He took a deep breath, prepared to make an attempt at flirting, and was interrupted by the asari waitress.

“Here are your drinks,” she announced cheerfully and carefully sat down two glasses. One was long-stemmed and widened at the top, holding a clear liquid with an olive on a sharp stick. This was sat in front of his date. The other glass was slim but tall, and the content was deep purple, and this was sat in front of him. 

“Thank you,” she chirped and sent the asari a dashing smile that, if it had been directed at Tivius, would have made his heart melt. 

It did anyway. 

He couldn’t stop admiring her. Just blatantly, shamelessly ogling her, trying not to wonder how a turian like himself could bed such a fantastic human woman. He squeezed her hand gently and made to let go, but she didn’t accept that. Instead, she squeezed his hand tighter and smiled at him. 

_ Directly _at him.

His heart swelled and seemed to burst at the seams, all while the butterflies in his stomach started flapping around haphazardly, with no sense of direction or intention of _ finding _any. 

“You look amazing,” he blurted out before he could phrase it more elegantly and befitting for her beauty. But she looked amused and, could it be?, flattered. He hoped that was a flattered, if not a tad shy, smile, and not just a grimace at his awkwardness. 

She hummed and looked at him with slightly hooded eyes, seemingly admiring him. 

“It would be a waste of beauty if you didn’t know your own,” she said and smiled - yes, definitely a smile, good good - a tad wider, giving him a brief glimpse of white teeth. Tivius’ mandibles pinched tight against his face in an attempt not to show his delight in a giant grin. 

He had to remain proper. At least for now. 

Later... that was another story entirely. 

They engaged in quiet small talk, and while Tivius felt awkward and downright foolish for being unable to properly carry the conversation, she didn’t seem to mind. She would just smile that beautiful smile before diving into a new topic for them to discuss. It was liberating, not having to steer the conversation all the time, to just say what was on his mind and ask appropriate questions where applicable. 

And she seemed to feel the same way. At least she never once looked bored or like she regretted saying yes to the date. On the contrary - she would laugh, often and loud and perfectly, and she would lightly slap his arm in a jovial manner whenever he said something remotely indecent. 

“Tivius!” she gasped at one point, putting a hand to her chest and putting on a scandalized expression. Tivius couldn’t help but laugh, and the sound was raw and rough and pulled directly from his butterfly-filled stomach. 

“I could tell you more if you’d like,” he whispered theatrically and leaned in over the table to make sure only _ she _ could hear, “but I’m afraid that would be rather... improper.” 

“Since when have you cared about propriety?” she laughed, the mock scandalized expression disappearing from her face to instead be replaced by warm fondness. 

“Touché.” 

Their food arrived shortly after, and they both let go of the other’s hand to instead dig into their meal. They didn’t say much during dinner - at most, it was a “How is your food?” and a “It’s delicious! And yours?” - but the silence was anything but tense. It was pleasant, like a warm, fuzzy blanket being wrapped around them, enveloping them in comfort and the mutual understanding that constant communication wasn’t necessary. 

It was relieving. Liberating, even. 

Every once in a while, Tivius would steal a glance at her, as if to make sure she was still there, that she hadn’t disappeared within the two minutes since he last looked at her. 

When they had both finished their food, they sat and nursed their drinks while continuing their small talk. It was soft and quiet, strangely intimate even if their topics ranged from work to sports to latest news. The white candles steadily burnt down and were eventually snuffed out by their own pool of wax. Other couples came and went in the time they sat there, talking about everything and nothing. 

Eventually, the time for them to leave came, lest they miss the movie.

“May I, my dear?” Tivius asked and reached out his arm to her as they got up from their chairs. She blushed faintly and nodded, linking her arm with his. 

“You may,” she answered, needlessly, and they walked out of the restaurant in comfortable silence. 

They took the elevator down and exited the hotel, then headed for the large cinema just a few hundred meters away. It was already packed even though the movie wouldn’t start in another ten minutes. 

They had gotten seats all the way in the back, out of everyone’s sight, much to Tivius’ delight. Yes, this would do quite nicely. 

“After you.” He bowed slightly, and she giggled, and by the Spirits, it was the most heavenly sound. 

They settled into their seats and talked softly until the movie started, after which they got quiet. 

Their hands were linked together on the armrest. 

The movie was so good and intense that they didn’t get to make out during it. All the time, they were on the edge of their seats, holding their breath and gripping each other’s hands tightly, trying to guess the direction the movie would go in next. 

They were always wrong. 

When the movie ended, Tivius and his date were left with the feeling of having the air knocked out of them. For a few seconds, they stared at the enormous screen, then at each other. 

“Did you know it would be this intense?” 

“Hadn’t got a clue! What about you, did you have _ any _ idea what we would walk into?” 

A shake of the head, mandibles flaring slightly in a laugh. 

“Do you want to... swing by my place for a drink or cup of coffee or something?” he asked sheepishly after a few minutes as they walked back to hail down a cab. He had to seriously fight the urge to nervously scratch at his mandible. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her turn her head to him. He saw her nod.

He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. 

Oddly enough, the ride home seemed to take forever. Maybe because they sat close enough that their knees touched, his finely clad, slim knee against her bare flesh. Maybe because they couldn’t stop holding hands, his talons gracing over her fingers ever so slowly. Maybe because they spoke so tenderly to each other. 

So, maybe it wasn’t so odd after all. 

Just before they arrived at Tivius’ apartment, he stole a chaste kiss, and she let out a soft sigh against his unyielding mouth plates, turning and leaning into him. He let out a quiet growl that vibrated in his chest, and kissed her harder, more passionately. The power of it made her gasp, and then she was putty in his hands. 

The kiss was long-lived but quickly wound them short of air, and they pulled back to look at each other.

“We have to get inside before we can continue,” Tivius murmured, pleased to find his voice deep and steady. 

“Then what are we waiting for?” she asked in a soft tone that quivered only the slightest bit. 

“Touché.” 

He opened the door, got out, briskly walked to the other side of the cab, and helped her out as well. Taking her hand in his was like touching silk, and the breath hitched in his throat, just enough that he had to cough to try and mask it. 

He had no idea if he succeeded or not, and when she kissed him, he found that he also didn’t care.

The kiss was slow and sweet at first, but as it progressed, as it got deeper and harder, she pressed Tivius back against the door to his apartment by his suit lapels. He let out a low growl as his carapace bumped against the door, and his hands automatically slid down her slim, muscular body to grab her ass, squeezing tightly, and oh Spirits, as far as he could tell, she was going commando. 

With so much adrenaline coursing through his veins, Tivius could barely make a rational decision, but he _ did _ know that being seen like this would raise some questions from whoever saw them.

“Give me a moment,” he growled and rummaged through his coat’s pockets for the key. She only just barely stopped kissing him, but her hands were ever persistent and wouldn’t leave him alone. They were everywhere, clutching at his suit jacket and vest, trying to grab his tie to pull him down for another, no doubt searing, kiss. 

He finally found the key and unlocked the door, allowing her to shove him inside and, once the door was closed again, Tivius grabbed her by the arm and hauled her in for a deeply passionate kiss that turned into a full-blown make out session against the doorframe. Now that they were in private, Tivius allowed himself to be as handsy as he wanted - which was a lot. He grabbed her ass again, eliciting a shrill, wanton moan from her beautiful lips, and he slid his hands up her back and into her hair, messing up the ponytail without a care in the world. He grabbed the ponytail and firmly tugged her head back, making her expose her gorgeous throat that, to him, was just _ begging _to be marked again. 

So, of course, that was exactly what he did. 

“Tivius,” she gasped and moved a hand from his narrow waist up to press it against the back of his head, under his fringe. 

“Yes, dearest?” he murmured against her jugular, nipping very carefully. He might be aroused beyond belief, but he still knew to treat his date with care. She was a human, after all, and couldn’t take the same treatment a turian female could. Not that Tivius minded, of course. He was delighted to have her, no matter if he could go feral or not. Admittedly, last time had been mind-blowing, but he also knew that it most likely would not be a regular occurence. This didn’t bother him in the slightest, however. It just meant that the times it _ did _ happen, it would be all the more spectacular. 

She didn’t answer with words, but instead with pressing her body against his and letting a loud, wanton groan claw itself from her throat. She dug her nails into the hide under his fringe, and Tivius couldn’t suppress the rumbling growl that left his mouth plates. She scratched, dragged her nails up and down, and the growl turned to a low hiss, his talons tugging firmer on her ponytail in retaliation. 

“How expensive was this dress?” he asked, his voice quivering slightly. 

“Expensive enough,” she whispered back. 

“Then get out of it before I rip it off.”

“Yes, sir,” she breathed and pulled back. The loss of contact very nearly made him whine, but he managed to stop himself before it got that far. The would-be whine, however, turned into a deep growl of pleasure when she unzipped the dress in the side and let it fall to the floor with a soft whooshing sound and a flurry of tull. He had been right about her going commando. She wore a bra - pretty and dark red and lace - but no panties. 

“How’s this?” she asked softly and took a step back, no doubt to let him admire her in all her glory. And who was Tivius to turn down such an offer? So, naturally, he greedily drank in her appearance and watched her every move. 

She padded into the living room, her hips swaying mesmerizingly, and Tivius didn’t wait for her to ask for his company, instead trailed after her and, apparently, surprising her by standing right in front of her when she turned around. 

He took her hands in his and held them for a few seconds before sliding them up her arms, smoothing around her shoulders and sliding down her back to unhook her bra. It wasn’t the easiest task in the world with three talons, but he managed, and it fell to the floor. 

Now that she was completely naked, he became very much aware of the fact that he was still fully dressed. A rush of warmth spread through him at the realization. The butterflies in his stomach, which had at no point relaxed or rested their weary wings, flapped around even harder. 

“Perfect,” he murmured, not really knowing if he was referring to her question or to her in general, but either way, he’d take it. She blushed deeply and looked up at him, her eyes and lips glistening in the light from the city outside. 

They shared another kiss, this time deep and slow, their bodies pressed against each other. Tivius felt hot in all his fancy clothes, but he liked knowing that he was fully dressed while she was stark naked. There was _ something _ about it - an incredibly intoxicating power dynamic, a power trip, a power imbalance. Whatever it was, Tivius _ loved _ it. 

But he couldn’t shake the feeling that he had to confess his feelings for her at some point, and that he had to do it _ soon _ , before they got in too deep. It made his heart sting and ache, knowing that there could be the _ slightest _ possibility that she would turn him down, but he would rather that she knew about his feelings for her. 

“Dearest,” he rumbled against her lips and stroked her body with veneration, “I have to ask you something.”

“Yes?” she breathed shakily, intonation indicating that she meant it as a question. 

Well. Here goes nothing. 

He pulled back from the kiss and looked into her eyes. Big and wide and glistening. Spirits, she was beautiful. 

“I want to preface this by saying that I love what we have, and that I desperately don’t want to cock it up. Whatever it is we’re doing. It works for us, and I don’t want to push you into something you’re not comfortable with or ready for.” 

A small frown appeared between her eyebrows, and her eyes seemed to scan his face. He did his best to keep a calm expression in place. Easier said than done. 

“But, I also think it’s about time that I say what is on my mind and... in my heart. Can you even say that, is that a legitimate saying? Anyway, I want you to know that I... appreciate you very dearly, and that I would not... mind it if something more was to come out of our arrangement.” 

The frown deepened, and Tivius felt cold sweat break out all over his body. Shit. She wasn’t reacting. He had to do some damage control, and he had to do it quickly.

“I mean, naturally, I understand if you’re not interested in something serious, something... romantic with me. I know we’re not really compatible, biologically, but I believe we’ve made it work so far.” He let out an awkward little laugh that quickly died out when she didn’t join in. She just stared at him, and Tivius was quickly preparing to add this scenario to his ‘Good Things That You Fucked Up’ list. 

It was quite an exhaustive list. And he really would hate it if this particular arrangement would be added to it. 

“Are you in love with me, Tivius?” 

Thankfully, she didn’t sound angry or irked. If anything, there was only confusion and hesitation in her voice.

Tivius might be emotionally constipated, but he was honest above all else, bordering to a fault. So, faced with the question of whether he was in love with her, Tivius could only nod. 

She mimicked the gesture slowly, not taking her eyes off him. 

“Alright... For how long? When did it start? I mean... when did you know...?”

Tivius’ mandibles flared, then pinched tight against his face. He sighed softly and scratched his mandible sheepishly.

“I guess it started... a while ago. I don’t know exactly when, but... not long after our first meet-up. I thiiink?”

Her eyes widened, and she inhaled sharply.

“Our first meet-up? Tivius, that’s like... _ months _ ago!” 

He nodded again, unable to deny the truth in her words. 

“But nonetheless,” he sighed and ran a hand over his fringe nervously, “that’s how it is. And of course, you don’t have to make a decision right now. I wouldn’t ask that of you, that would be too cruel. But, I do ask you to consider it. Mull it over for a few days, or weeks if that’s what you need, but get back to me with an answer. Please?” 

They looked at each other for a little while, silence stretching between them. Then she nodded. Tivius didn’t want to get his hopes up already, but a small part of him wished, _ hoped _, that when she had nodded, she had meant ‘yes, I want to date you’, but logically, he knew that the chances of that were very slim. 

He shouldn’t push his luck. She needed time to think it through, needed time to consider---

“Does that mean you’ll consider it, or that you want to... try it out?”

_ Damn it, Tivius. _

She looked hesitant for all of two seconds before her frown smoothed, and a grin spread on her face. 

“I want to try it out. You have honestly always been so good to me, and mean when I wanted you to be mean, and I can’t help but enjoy the idea of us being exclusive. Yes, I want to date you.”

Tivius was ready to scoop her up in his arms and swing her around, but stopped himself. He had to remain proper, civilized. Instead, he allowed himself to feel the jolts of shock and pure, unadulterated joy that surged through him in that very moment. His heart once more seemed to skip a beat or two, while also beating dangerously fast. 

He couldn’t _ believe _this. Was he hearing this right? 

“Are you sure?” 

His voice was little more than a whisper, unable to fully fathom that she wanted to try out the whole relationship-thing with him. Yet, his mandibles ever so slowly began pushing away from his face, creating the turian equivalent of a wide grin. 

“Of course I’m sure. When have I ever half-assed anything?”

“Touché,” he grinned and leaned in for a deep, passionate kiss that she eagerly returned. 

Together, they uttered a whole series of sounds, but all were swallowed down by soft, eager lips and stiff, demanding mouth plates. 

Soon enough, Tivius had her on the armrest of the couch, her legs spread with him kneeling between them and her hands grabbing his fringe desperately. His incredibly long and flexible tongue explored her like it had so many times before, but there was an eagerness to it this time, a sense of urgency, like he now had to prove himself to her. 

Her scent, already strong and overwhelming, washed over him in heavy waves, and he allowed himself to drown.

“Ah, fuck,” she moaned and tipped her head back, her nails digigng into the hide beneath his fringe, “Tivius, oh god---” His tongue licked long, slow trails over her cunt, the tip flicked at her clitoris, and she bucked her hips, trying and failing to thrust herself forwards. His hands were firm on her thighs to make sure she couldn’t move _ too _ much - something she seemed to both love and hate. 

Tivius kept licking her until she was practically thrashing above him, and _ then _ he decided to give her some of what she so clearly, desperately needed. He spread her legs a little wider and let his tongue circle her entrance for far too few seconds before he plunged inside her, relishing the choked-off gasp it pulled from her. 

She tasted absolutely divine, and Tivius was sure he could survive off this alone. Her thrashing, panting, moaning, her bitter-sweet taste, her _ scent _... It was all so much, and yet, it wasn’t enough. 

He growled lowly and pushed her legs up so that they could rest over his shoulders, and he went deeper inside her, forcing from her a guttural cry. She arched her back _ beautifully _ and let go of his fringe with one hand to instead clutch at the armrest, the other grabbing his fringe even harder. 

They were both too preoccupied to hear the rapping on the front door. 

Tivius began thrusting his tongue. He started out slow but deep, pushing in as deep as he could without licking her cervix before withdrawing, then pushing back in slowly, making sure to curl his tongue up against the special bundle of nerves that he knew made her see stars. And sure enough, upon rubbing his tongue against the slightly rough muscle, she stopped thrashing and instead just tensed up, her body forming a most beautiful arch and her hands tightening their grip on the couch and his fringe. He didn’t complain - on the contrary, he quite liked it when she pulled on it. 

He pulled out his magnificently long, glistening tongue, causing her to whine, and was about to lick over her dripping wet cunt again when he heard the creaking of the hinges on the front door as it opened. A cold shiver rushed down his spine, and he jerked his head to the side with such a speed it felt like all his bones in his neck snapped. 

“Tivius!” a very familiar voice called, each syllable bringing it closer, followed by a shrill gasp, then a muffled scream. His mom, Florocia.

“What are you screaming abou--- Tivius!” This voice, deeper and with far more bass, without a shadow of doubt belonged to his dad, Brutbius. 

Tivius felt heat quickly spread on his face, and he jerked away from his date who scrambled to cover herself with a thick, heavy blanket. He was quick to stand up and press his back against the wall, staring wide-eyed at his parents. 

“Mom! Dad! What are you doing here at this hour?” he asked, mortified and more than a little confused. 

“We just wanted to check up on you,” his mom said and looked mortified as well. She had turned her head away from the scene, but now seemed able to look her son in the eye. Something Tivius could not. 

“And you couldn’t have called or given me a warning first? It’s almost eleven o’clock in the evening!” 

“We were in the neighbourhood and... well, it’s been a while since we’ve seen you, so we figured we might as well pay you a visit.”

Exasperated, Tivius lightly rubbed his mandibles and sighed. Then he risked a glance at his partner who sat on the couch, covered in a blanket and with eyes the size up dinner plates. She appeared to be cozy, albeit beyond humiliated, her face deep red and no doubt sizzling hot. 

“Well, now you’ve seen me, can you please leave? I was... preoccupied.” 

“We can see, and smell, that,” Brutbius said without caring for the embarrassed moans that left Tivius and his partner. 

“_ Dad! _” 

“Why don’t you introduce us?” his mom asked, and that was quite possibly the _ last _thing Tivius wanted to do right now. But he had never been able to deny his mom anything, so he sighed deeply and offered his three-clawed hand to his partner. She hesitantly put her hand in his, and he had been right - her skin was burning hot. With a slow, careful pull, he got her to stand up and gave her a gentle nudge towards his parents. 

“Mom, dad, this is---”

“What do names even matter?” she quickly chimed in and held the blanket tightly over her body with one hand while using the other to shake Brutbius’ and Florocia’s hands. Tivius snorted lightly and shook his head almost imperceptibly. “I’m happy to meet you!”

“Likewise. Tivius has said a lot about you.”

“_ Mom! _” 

“What, it’s the truth!”

Tivius groaned and put his hands on his face. He wanted to die. 

“Is that so?” Tivius glared at his partner, but couldn’t help his mandibles twitching slightly. 

“What can I say, I’m a simple turian in love!” he finally sighed and resigned himself to his fate that seemed to be death by humiliation. 

Everybody but Tivius laughed, but for his honesty, he was rewarded with a quick peck on his left mandible. 

“That makes two of us, then,” she murmured and looked up at him with those incredibly beautiful eyes that he seemed able to get lost in. 

“What, two simple turians in love?” He couldn’t help it, and he laughed when she playfully punched his shoulder. 

“_ Anyway _,” he said after a few seconds of silence and looked at his parents expectantly, “I think it’s time you two leave. You have a long journey back home, after all.” 

They both nodded, but before they left, they came over to Tivius and rubbed their cheeks against his. He whined pitifully, but it was clear to her that he secretly liked it. His eyes sparkled, and he let out a soft, bubbly laugh. 

When they had finished their little ritual, his parents said their goodbyes and left the apartment. 

Silence stretched between them. 

“So. That was something,” he said awkwardly and rubbed the back of his head, looking away. When she didn’t immediately respond, he continued. “Do you... do you still want to try dating me? Even now that you have met my parents?”

She laughed softly and turned his head gently so that they could look into each other's eyes. Then she gingerly bumped their foreheads together, closing her eyes and humming softly. It was a hushed, soothing tone that helped settle the wildly galloping heart in Tivius’ chest.

“Of course, my dear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tivius Lintis and his partner have come out to their friends and family, and everybody has taken it really well. Now, the two lovebirds can be as kinky or lovey-dovey as they want. Or both, at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, a lot of people have fallen in love with Tivius, and I do not blame them - he is a massive, awkward softie!

It had been a while since the incident with his parents barging in on him and his wonderful partner having sex. Plenty of things had happened since then. They had been out on more dinner-movie dates. They had visited both Earth and Palaven on numerous occasions, along with other planets. 

That didn’t mean that she forgot about it. It also didn’t mean she would stop bringing it up. 

Since the incident, she tried to find a reason to bring it up in every single conversation they had. It didn’t matter to her if there were other humans or aliens present - she would  _ somehow  _ manage to find an excuse and a way to bring up that they had been interrupted by his parents while he had had his head between her legs. 

Naturally, it would always embarrass him greatly, and though he never quite blushed, it was always damn close to. 

He knew she didn’t mean anything malicious by it, and he didn’t take any offense at all. It was just... well, it was awkward. But it was all in good fun, and thus, he just laughed awkwardly and scratched his fringe whenever the topic was brought up. 

But this also meant that they could finally be open about their relationship. Now that his parents knew, they saw little reason to keep it a secret to everyone else. Their friends and her family were all so accepting, and they had all congratulated them on getting it together enough to actually date.

Turned out, they had all had an inkling of something going on between Tivius and his partner, which had surprised Tivius. He thought they had done a pretty good job of not showing it to everyone around them. But it seemed they hadn’t done it well enough. 

But that was behind them now. And all they had to do was look forward and be excited about their new life together. 

Something Tivius had absolutely no issue with. 

He loved slathering his attention all over her, and he hated the time they spent apart. They had not yet talked about moving in together - both felt that was a bit too soon. They had, after all, been officially together for less than half a year. They both agreed that spending time apart was healthy for them, however annoying and inconvenient it could be. 

At the moment, however, they were together. They were in his apartment, as they almost always were when hanging out. Currently, they were watching one of the many movies from her planet involving aliens taking over Earth as hostile predators. It was badly made, and Tivius couldn’t take it seriously, pointing out obvious mistakes and bad camera angles, not to mention the fact that if aliens wanted to take over Earth, they would have done it a long, long time ago. 

His partner, luckily, didn’t seem to mind. Her face was turned towards the screen, but her hand was on his, stroking it gently. She laughed softly whenever he paused the movie to go on a rant about this and that, and occasionally, she turned her head to press a soft kiss to his mandible.

“You’re so adorable when you get passionate,” she murmured, sounding like she was half-asleep. 

“But what were the instructors  _ thinking _ !” Tivius sighed, exasperated, and pointed at the screen with the hand not currently entangled in hers, “This is so unrealistic!”

She just laughed again and kept stroking his hand, her fingertips dancing gracefully over his talons and gradually making him calm down again. She had that effect on him, being able to calm him even in his most enraged moments. Not that  _ this _ was particularly enraging, it was just mildly frustrating. 

“Forget it,” she yawned and tugged on his hand, beckoning him closer against her, “and come cuddle me.”

This, Tivius didn’t mind in the slightest. He happily obliged, lying down behind her so that his chest was pressed against her back and his arm was wrapped around her waist. He pulled her close against him, and she let out a soft, pleased mewl. Her body was so small and frail compared to his, and having her this close made him feel protective. For a moment, it could make him forget that he was an apex predator, that most humans would find his teeth scary and his razor sharp talons scarier still. 

He pressed his face against the back of her head, inhaling her scent and doing his best to make sure he would never forget it. It smelled like flowers he had never seen and reminded him of terrains that had never existed. It was enough to make him delirious with happiness, and he closed his eyes, squeezing her closer against him. She made a soft sound in the back of her throat and ran her hand up his forearm, then back down again to squeeze his talons. 

He did the turian equivalent of a smile and pressed his forehead against her hair, showing her the most affection he was able to when she wasn’t facing him. 

But, come to think of it, she didn’t have to face him for him to be able to show her affection  _ or _ a good time...

Struck with the brilliant idea of initiating a lot more than cuddles - although this was highly pleasant as well - Tivius’s smile became a smirk. 

Tivius stroked her hand and forearm tenderly and kept his maw in her hair. When it was safe to assume that she was dozing off, he let go of her hand to instead stroke her sides just as tenderly. She made a soft sound in the back of her throat and moved her head slightly. Not enough that Tivius had reason to suspect she was waking up, but just enough to make him smile warmly. 

How he got this lucky, he would never know, but he thanked the Spirits every day for placing this human in his path. 

His talons skirted up and down her sides, moving under her loose t-shirt so that he could caress her ribs and carefully run his hands over her stomach. He moved higher to momentarily knead her breasts, pulling a soft but clearly pleased sound from her. 

Then he moved his hands lower to let them stroke her stomach again. She was by no means fat, but her stomach had a bit of extra meat, which he simply adored. It made it much nicer to cuddle her, and it was so wonderfully soft and warm. She, like most female humans, loathed the bit of excess fat, but in the time they had known each other, she had learned to be more okay with it. Something that made Tivius swell with pride every day. 

Having slathered his attention all over her torso and abdomen for a little while, he decided to move lower. 

As his talons grew bolder and travelled towards her nether regions, she made another soft sound and tilted her head to the other side. He smiled again, warm and contented. But it didn’t stop there - his hands were in the process of gingerly pushing her legs open when she mewled out his name, and his heart seemed two sizes too big for his chest. With warmth racing through him, he carefully spread her legs and began stroking her through her clothes. 

Lucky for him, she had decided to wear a skirt for tonight, which made it so much easier. He simply lifted the fabric up around her hips and stroked her over her underwear - some pretty little purple lace knickers that didn’t cover very much. 

She made a soft, breathy sound, and her fingers twitched slightly as her hand moved to rest on top of his. Tivius felt fairly certain that she wasn’t awake, so he kept going. 

His talons slithered under the fabric and carefully rubbed against her clit, making her arch her back and let out another breathy sound, which this time was closer to a moan. He relished the sound for a second, or perhaps two, before rubbing a bit firmer, still careful that his talons wouldn’t cut her here, in this most intimate place. 

“Tivius,” she whispered, voice thick and coarse with drowsiness. 

“It’s alright,” he whispered back, his other hand stroking her thigh gently, “go back to sleep. I’m right here with you.” 

“Mhm,” she mumbled, and her body sagged back against his, her head lolling against his chest. 

“I’m riiiight here,” he cooed and stroked her clit gently. Up and down, then in small circles, then barely touching the sensitive, throbbing bud, just vaguely brushing against it. This made her whimper softly, and her back arched slightly before sagging against him again. “That’s it, just relax,” he whispered, “I’ve got you.”. 

Tivius couldn’t deny that playing with her did things to him as well. She was clearly aroused, and he was starting to get there as well. He could feel his lower plates beginning to shift, and he knew it wouldn’t take long before his cock would emerge from his slit. 

But there was a remedy for that, and he fully intended to follow it. 

For now, however, his attention was completely on his lovely partner. He bent his head to press his mouth plates against her neck, just barely letting his sharp teeth caress her skin. She shivered and made a feeble noise that he made sure to keep close to his heart. Her scent here was so amazing and overwhelming, it nearly did him in. But he resisted, wanting to take his time with her. He was aware that this, what he was doing right now, could and would be considered non-consensual by many - humans and aliens alike - but his partner and him had talked about this sort of play, and they had both agreed that it would be pretty hot to at least give it a whirl. 

So, that was exactly what he was doing. Giving it a whirl. 

Tivius let out a low, rumbling sound not far from a purr and closed his eyes, letting her scent penetrate every fiber of his being until it felt like there was nothing in the world but her and him. 

They might as well have been alone in the entire universe. 

“You’re amazing,” he whispered before he could stop himself, and he saw a brief smile appear on her face. She made an affirmative sound, and the smile was gone again. 

His talons pressed harder against her clit, and she whimpered in her sleep, thrusting her pelvis forward to chase the sweet, sweet friction she wasn’t even aware she was craving or chasing. 

It was beyond thrilling and made his heart beat almost uncomfortably fast. But only almost. 

He let his hand fall a bit lower so that his talons could stroke her entrance, and she moaned once more, bucking into his hand and her fingers twitching slightly. 

“Tivi,” she whispered, voice high-pitched and tight, and he knew that her orgasm wasn’t far away. She wasn’t aware of that, of course, nor was she aware that she had called him by his nickname. It was  _ adorable _ , and Tivius’ heart swelled. It was suddenly hard to breathe, but he remembered how to just in time to wrap an arm around her waist as the orgasm overpowered her. 

She shuddered and mewled weakly as he circled her clit, and a low growl rose into his throat as she thrust into his hand, chasing the euphoria being released. His arm tightened around her as she came down from her high, shivering and twitching. 

“I’ve got you,” he whispered against her neck and held her tightly against him. She let out a feeble moan and turned her head, instinctively seeking the crook of his neck. 

Tivius let her come down completely before gingerly placing her on her back on the couch they were sitting on. She didn’t protest in the slightest, only gave a weak mewl in response to being moved around. He gently pulled her knickers down and off, letting them fall to the floor. 

Now it was his turn. 

Seeing as he wasn’t wearing pants, it was easy work getting around to touching himself. His cock hadn’t fully emerged yet, but he could feel it was well underway. He touched his slit with one hand while the other caressed her thigh. His talons were warm and hard as they touched his slit, stroking up along the sides and down again and making him moan roughly. 

Spirits, he could barely wait to be inside her! 

Finally, after half a minute or so, his cock emerged from his slit, hard and glistening with pre-cum. Tivius gave himself a few strokes, growled deeply, and spread her legs to scoot in between them, before he pushed the head of his cock against her clit, rubbing it gently. 

The action sent a powerful shiver down his carapace and spine, and he moaned again. 

“Spirits,” he hissed and bared his teeth, gripping her waist firmly with one hand and letting the other guide his cock to her entrance. She was dripping wet, and pushing inside her had never been easier - he slipped inside as smoothly and easily as he reloaded his weapons. Letting out another deep growl, Tivius buried himself in her until there was no more cock to take. She only made a high-pitched whine in the back of her throat. 

She was so relaxed and pliant, Tivius had a hard time wrapping his head around it. But he loved it, oh rest assured. Her soft body greeted him like an old friend, and he took a gentle, yet firm hold of her waist to steady himself and keep her in place as he began moving. 

It was ever so gentle at first - pulling almost all the way out before slowly and gently pushing back inside, relishing her wet softness and her small, whimpering noises. He let her body adjust to him for a few minutes before he began thrusting harder and faster, reaching deeper within her and just barely containing the rough, deep growls that threatened to seep from between his gritted teeth. 

“Spirits, you feel good,” he rumbled and reached a hand up to caress her cheek. She automatically leaned into the touch, and his heart nearly burst with love and adoration for her. His talons scraped down over her cheek, and he leaned down to press his stiff, unyielding mouth plates against her soft lips in the softest, sweetest kiss he was capable of. 

“I love you,” he whispered and thrust deep inside her. 

“I love you,” he whispered a second time and ground against her. 

“I love you,” he whispered a third time and began thrusting in earnest - hard and fast and deep. 

She mumbled something that could, potentially, have been an, “I love you, too” and Tivius didn’t care if that was it or not - he took it to mean exactly that, and once more, it suddenly got very hard to breathe. 

He pressed his forehead against hers as he worked up the pace until it became desperate and needy. She took him so easily, her body lax and pliant, and every now and then, a deeply pleased sound would spill from her slightly parted lips. Her fingers twitched, and her cunt fluttered around him, making him groan loudly and push deeper in her, eager if not outright desperate to bury himself as deep inside her as possible. 

Tivius breathed heavily as he fucked her sleeping form, absolutely loving how easy it was, how wet she was, and how  _ good _ it made him feel. Of course, she always made him feel good, but this was on a whole new level that he could barely handle.

As such, it took him an embarrassingly short amount of time to finish. 

He came inside her with a loud, strangled noise - somewhere between a hiss and a growl - and curled his talons in her hair, pushing forward a few more times until his knot inflated and locked them together. She whimpered softly, and her eyes opened for a fraction of a second before falling closed again. 

“It’s alright,” Tivius hissed and collapsed on top of her, careful not to let his body weight crush her. He could feel his cock throb and continue to spurt out thick ropes of cum, covering her insides in the ivory fluid. “I’ve got you, it’s alright.” His voice was shaky. 

She whimpered again and sagged back against the couch. Her face was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, and her eyelids were twitching, like she was seconds away from waking up. But she didn’t. She remained fast asleep as his knot stretched her, only making small, soft sounds whenever he moved the slightest bit. 

Tivius kissed her face as best he could with his stiff mouth plates and, when he felt his knot deflate, touched his forehead against hers again, sighing deeply. 

He gently pulled out of her, stifled a moan, and collapsed beside her, an arm slung over her waist to keep her close and feel her presence. 

“You’re amazing,” he whispered and turned his head to look at her, adoration and love filling his chest to the point it nearly hurt. She made a soft, affirmative sound and rolled on her side to curl up against him, and Tivius happily wrapped both arms around her. 

If he were to die like this, he would die the happiest turian in the galaxy. 

Until he had to clean the couch. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have an idea for more snippets of these two lovebirds' life, or if you just want to scream about them, feel free to request/do it over at my monster blog, monsterfucker-mcgee.tumblr.com!  
Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a wonderful night together, you and Tivius Lintis spend an equally wonderful morning together where Tivius is so very bemused by your routine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to @Blueboxness who commented this idea on chapter 3! I hope you like it :D It had me researching makeup and hair, so I guess I learned something new!

Tivius Lintis knew that you had a morning routine where you fixed your hair and put on makeup. The day after the night with the C-Sec play, he had watched you with one, half-lidded eye as you went through it. 

Now, however, it was another matter - he wasn’t half-asleep, and you were currently in your apartment after having enjoyed a wonderful night together. But now that you were both awake, he wouldn’t let you go. 

“Do you mind? I have to go to work!” 

“Go with me to work,” Tivius practically purred and pulled you close against his warm chest, simultaneously tugging the covers tighter around the both of you. “I want to show my coworkers how amazing you are.”

A blush swept over your face, and you couldn’t hold back a soft laugh. Struggling to turn around and face him, you kissed his mouth plates firmly and cupped his face. 

“I would love that, darling, but don’t you think it would be dangerous to let me in among so many ruggedly handsome C-Sec officers? Who knows what could happen,” you said in a husky tone, and now it was Tivius’ time to laugh. It was such a sweet, wonderful sound, and your heart swelled and seemed to burst with love. You couldn’t help a fond smile. 

“What’s the human idiom - ‘sharing is caring’?” 

You rolled your eyes and struggled halfheartedly to get out of his tight grasp. 

“Sure, I’ll just let you and your coworkers have some fun with me, why not,” you chuckled and arched an eyebrow at him. “Would you like that?”

For a frighteningly long moment, he looked thoughtful, and your smile faltered. 

“You cannot be serious.”

“Oh, why not?” he murmured and leaned his face closer to yours, his breath ghosting over your cheek. “Just imagine it, a whole group  _ ruggedly handsome _ C-Sec officers taking turns pleasuring you. Doesn’t that sound like a good time?”

You couldn’t help it - a shiver jerked you, and you laughed shakily. 

“You cannot be serious,” you repeated and pushed at his chest. His mandibles twitched and flared outwards, but he did finally let you go. “You alone chafe me enough. If all your coworkers fucked me, my skin would bleed for days.” 

Tivius laughed and rolled on his back, not taking his eyes off of you. You threw him a glance and a smile before hurrying to stand up before he changed his mind. Upon getting out of bed, you stretched with a soft moan, and your joints popped. 

You always slept naked when you were with Tivius, and you suspected that he enjoyed the view as you went to your wardrobe to pick out an outfit for the day. Quite right - when you bent forward to find a pair of shoes, you heard his subvocals thrum in a pleased sound. Silently rolling your eyes, you couldn’t help but smile, and you might have wiggled your ass a bit more than was strictly necessary as you went through your shoes. 

Picking out a pair of black, glittery pumps, you straightened up and rummaged through your dresses and skirts. 

When you didn’t find an outfit immediately, you sighed and turned to Tivius who was still in bed, watching you like a hawk. 

“Help me find something to wear?” 

With a dramatic roll of his eyes and an even more dramatic sigh, he moved his long, slender legs over the edge of the bed and got up before sauntering over towards you.

“Do you really need to wear clothes? Can’t you just show up as you are?” 

“Ha-ha,” you said and turned back to face the wardrobe and its cascade of clothes. You really did have a lot of it, but when you had to pick out an outfit, it suddenly felt like you owned nothing but old and tattered potato sacks. 

Tivius hummed thoughtfully and leaned in closer, studying the clothes and shoving the hangers back and forth to get a proper glimpse of everything you owned. 

“Have you decided if you want a skirt, dress, or pants?”

You shook your head and threw your hands in the air.

“I’m completely lost.” 

He chuckled and kissed your cheek before focusing on the task at hand. 

“Where would you be without me,” he sighed dramatically and pulled out a few hangers, studied them, and put them back again before taking out another couple of hangers.

“Probably hanging out with criminal scum,” you snorted and leaned against the wall, watching him work. Tivius hummed again and looked you up and down slowly, repeatedly, as he stood with a dress, a skirt, and a top in his arms. 

“This dress would look stunning on you, but the skirt and top would make for a more casual look. So, I guess it depends how much you want to stand out.” 

You nodded and took the skirt and top from him. It was a pretty skirt, albeit a bit short - black with a white-navy striped silk belt. It reached about halfway down your thighs, and you had to be careful not to bend too much forward lest you expose your backside. 

The top had almost the exact same colour as the navy on the skirt’s belt, and it was slightly low cut, but not enough that it would be indecent. The hem was lined with rhinestones, and the sleeves were made of white lace. 

“Thank you, darling,” you said and kissed his mandible before picking up a bra and pair of knickers. 

“Don’t need my help with those?”

“If it was up to you, I’d go commando, and while that idea  _ is _ lovely, it might not be the most professional.”

“Who cares about professionalism?”

“I do,” you laughed and got dressed. “For your information, I want my career to progress, and I need my boss to like me. I have been stuck in this position for  _ ages _ .” 

Tivius rolled his eyes again but smiled as well as a turian could. 

Once dressed, you sat down by your desk and pulled out a few drawers, gathering your makeup, hairpins, and hair ties and putting it all on the desk. Tivius tilted his head and looked at the items with a fascinated expression. 

“I know you have told me this before, but indulge me, please - what are you doing?”

“I’m going to put on makeup and then do my hair.” 

“And why do you do this?” He sounded curious and fascinated at the same time, and he carefully leaned against the desk, his strong, muscular arms folded across his chest. 

“Because it makes me look nicer, and I like looking nice.” 

“Good, because you always do.”

A wide, warm smile stretched your mouth, and you couldn’t help a soft giggle. Your heart skipped a beat and seemed too small to handle all the love blooming in your chest. 

“Thank you, darling.” 

He studied you intensely as you began by rubbing moisturizer into your skin. It was the good, expensive stuff - hard to come by and smelling like raspberries. Tivius’ nostrils flared as he inhaled the scent, his eyes closing a fraction before opening again. 

Once the moisturizer was rubbed into your skin, you reached for the small tube containing primer. You squeezed a small dollop onto your finger and distributed it across your face, humming softly and watching yourself in the mirror to make sure it was distributed evenly. 

“What does that do?” Tivius asked and pointed at the tube. 

“It’s called primer,” you replied and tilted your face to the side to study it from another angle, “it ensures that my actual makeup will stay on for longer. Makes it more resistant, I guess you could say.” 

Next, you reached for a round tin container with a transparent lid. You opened it, and inside was a small cotton pad. 

“This,” you said and held up the container for Tivius to see better, “is foundation. It’s the base on which I will put my makeup. It helps make my skin look more even.” 

He nodded slowly, not looking entirely like he understood what that meant. You smiled and went back to applying your makeup. After the foundation, you found a tube with concealer and squeezed out a bit on your finger, just enough to cover a few annoying blemishes that sprouted on your cheeks. 

“And now comes the blush,” you said and held up another round tin container for Tivius to study. He wrinkled his nose. 

“How do you know which is which? Both containers are round and have that cotton pad.” 

You grabbed the foundation and the blush and held them up side by side. 

“The blush is red, and the foundation is my skin tone, see?” 

He nodded again, just as slowly. 

“And what does the blush do, exactly?”

“It’s applied to the cheeks and simply adds a bit of colour.” 

Another slow nod. 

“Are you at all following?” 

“Nope.”

You laughed and reached up to pat his cheek.

“I should give you a course some day. Put some makeup on you. I bet you would look very handsome.”

His nose wrinkled again, and he didn’t look too pleased with the idea. 

“No thanks. I’m good with my rugged,  _ makeup-free _ handsomeness.” 

A grin spread on your face. 

“Aww, come on, no-one has died from a bit of winged eyeliner!”

His eyes narrowed, and he stood more attentively. 

“A bit of what now?”

“You’ll see.” 

You grabbed the small object looking like a pencil which was, in all actuality, an eyeliner, and undid the cap before lifting the eyeliner to your lower eyelid. 

“What are you doing? That thing is sharp!” 

You looked at Tivius, trying to hide your amusement. 

“That is kind of the point.” 

“But... doesn’t it hurt? What do you even  _ do _ with it?”

You shrugged and went back to look into the mirror so that you could apply the eyeliner.

“It hurts a bit, but it’s nothing I can’t handle. You apply it to the lower eyelid and can draw a sort of wing on the upper. Give me a moment, I’ll show you.” You pulled the eyelid slightly down to apply a thin line before you focused on your upper eyelid. This demanded your utmost concentration, and when you had finished, you pulled back to study the result. It looked pretty good, if you had to say so yourself. 

You put the pencil down on the table and turned your head to look at Tivius. His eyes widened slightly, and he leaned closer to your face to see what you had done. 

“That... is really beautiful,” he said, sounding slightly winded. You smiled and kissed his mouth plates. 

“That’s what I was going for, so, thank you.” 

He was unable to take his eyes off of yours, and you exchanged a long glance. It seemed to take the air out of both of you, and you finally looked away with a blush on your face. 

“Now, uh, now comes... mascara,” you said, stumbling over the words. Tivius had no witty comment to that. You grabbed the small cylindrical object hiding the mascara and pulled off the cap with a popping sound. “This, the mascara, it goes on your lashes and makes them more voluminous.” You applied it slowly to one eye, lips slightly parted, before repeating it to the other eye. 

When your lashes looked longer and more voluminous, you put the cap back on and looked at Tivius, batting your lashes. 

He leaned heavily against the wall, and his lower mouth plate dropped, but he didn’t say a thing. 

“Well? How does it look?” you asked, unable to help an anxious edge to your voice. 

“Spirits,” he whispered and surged forward, bending down and capturing your lips in a searing kiss that had you moaning deeply. You reached up to cup his face and kissed him hungrily back, both happy and displeased that you hadn’t put lipstick on yet. The lipstick marks would have looked divine on him. 

The kiss only lasted for a few seconds, but you were both breathless by the time he pulled back. You touched your foreheads together to catch your breath, your hand on the back of his head just below his fringe, holding him close. 

“That’s even better than I was hoping for,” you chuckled softly and kissed the side of his mouth plate quickly. He chuckled as well, a deep thrumming in the back of his throat. “And as sweet as it is, I really have to finish my routine, I don’t want to be late for work.”

Tivius simply nodded and leaned against the desk again, watching you work your magic. 

Next, and final, on the list were your lips. You grabbed another cylindrical container and screwed off the cap to reveal a bright red lipstick that you quickly and expertly applied. Smacking your lips and putting a tissue between them to get rid of the excess lipstick, you decided that your makeup was fine, even good. 

Which meant that it was time to do your hair. You reached for a bundle of hair ties, wrapped them around your wrist, and grabbed the hairbrush. When your long, auburn hair was untangled and free of knots, you went to work on making a French braid. It took a few minutes, and those minutes, Tivius just stood by the desk and observed you. 

With your hair finally braided, you took a few hairpins and pushed back some unruly strands, pinning them to your head, and looked into the mirror. You twisted and craned your neck to check that it looked good from as many angles as you could. 

Deciding that it couldn’t get much better without the help of a professional, you got up from the chair and stretched again, this time without your joints popping. 

“Aaand that’s me all done!” you said and smiled to Tivius, who seemed to have dropped his mouth plate again. 

“You... look absolutely stunning,” he rumbled. You blushed and fondled the braid, and though you tried valiantly to keep a grin at bay, it appeared on your face before you could stop it. 

“Thank you, darling.” 

Now that you had gotten dressed, put on makeup, and done your hair, you were ready to go to work. But it seemed Tivius had other plans, because he grabbed your waist and pulled you close to him, nuzzling his face against your neck and inhaling your scent. 

“Tivius, I have to go,” you chuckled and stroked his fringe, but even though you said that, you still tilted your head to the side with a pleased hum. 

“Work can wait,” he said, “and if the worst happens and you get fired, I’ll get you a job at C-Sec.”

“And what, pray tell, could I offer C-Sec?” 

“Office work. Cleaning assistant. You wouldn’t believe how much blood we see in our precinct on a regular basis.” 

“Yeah, because I would be great at cleaning. Have you, by any chance, seen the state of my apartment?” 

“I have, and I see your point, but I’m just saying. Cleaning your own apartment and cleaning blood off the walls in a police precinct are two very different things.”

You hummed again.

“I’m sorry, Tivius, but I quite like my current job.” 

He pulled back with a dramatic sigh but his mandibles flared in a smile. 

“Oh well, it was worth a shot.” 

You leaned up on your tiptoes to plant a kiss on his mandible, and you were very pleased when you saw a faint lipstick mark once you pulled away. 

“There. Take that with you,” you chuckled and stroked his other mandible fondly, not taking your eyes off of him. He cupped your face carefully, no doubt trying not to smear your makeup, and leaned his forehead against yours. They rubbed gently together. 

“I will treasure it, and you, always.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
